Space stations and similar space structures will require a large number of utility lines to connect such things as the solar arrays and solar dynamic power generating equipment, the habitable modules, the attached payloads and the customer servicing facility with each other and other space station elements. The utilities involved include the data management system, the power distribution system and the thermal subsystem. It is also possible that the integrated water system, the integrated nitrogen system and the integrated waste fluid system will also be routed through the utility system.
The process of installing utility lines in a large space structure such as the space station can be expected to be a time consuming and difficult one. It would involve several steps. The first step would be the installation of a supporting structure or cable tray. The installation of this structure will require its attachment to the space station truss as well as the physical attachment of each section of tray to the immediately adjacent tray sections. The materials from which the tray is manufactured and its layout in the truss will have to consider the effects of differential thermal expansion and contraction between the tray and the truss. The tray will also have to provide micrometeorite protection to the internal wires, optical fibers and fluid lines.
This operation will then be followed by the installation of the required utility lines. In the case of the space station, the number of different lines is significant. The entire truss structure must be serviced by power and signal lines. In addition, the active thermal control system is routed throughout the truss. In some areas, the water, the nitrogen and one or more of the waste lines are also required. The fibre optic and electrical cables involved are likely to be either relatively large diameter bundles of wire or fibre or very numerous. The fluid lines will require a large number of individual connections between segments.
A very significant additional problem exists in verifying that the installation is satisfactory. Acceptance testing of the completed line will be difficult unless specific provisions are made for isolating problem areas. Some tests, such as certain testing of the electrical lines, may be impossible within the assets available in situ. As a result, of the complexity and criticality of the utility system, its installation may become very labor intensive. The problems of access to the worksite and the variety of operations involved will make installation of a utility system of this type difficult for the flight telerobotic servicer. Given the difficulty of operations where a cumbersome space suit is required and no gravity exists to allow "muscling" a stiff line into place, it is entirely possible that the installation of the utility lines could become a "long pole" in the process of reaching the goal of an operational space station.
The difficulty involved in utility installation will also be increased in those areas where service ports or line branches are required as this will require the installation of specialized fittings and/or connectors. These areas are likely to become workmanship "problem areas" with major leakage potential. As a result, each of the fittings involved will have to be individually tested. Perhaps an even more important factor than the original assembly is the eventual need to repair the utility system. This will necessitate removing and replacing damaged or failed systems in the line. To accomplish this, the system must be capable of disassembly. This must take place in the specific areas where failures have occured and not require complete removal of the system.
In view of these problems associated with utility lines in space structures, a very definite need exists for a simple and effective space utility conduit. This invention provides such an effective space utility conduit. With this invention the space utility conduit consists of a series of identical or substantially identical conduit sections with a configuration or shape that makes them easy to install and remove in space. This configuration also allows the same conduit section to be used in a multitude of various places within the space structure. This conduit carries all of the required utility lines and its configuration allows simultaneous or nearly simultaneous connection of these utility lines in space.